


you would not think to look

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Blindness, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: the last thing she saw was the blinding light and nothing more
Series: whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	you would not think to look

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.26  
> If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...  
> Migraine | Concussion | **Blindness**

  
in one time, the Hargreeves ends up in the 60's scattered all over, wrecking havoc, changing history

but this timeline isn't it. this timeline ended up with Vanya being shot by his brother on the arm, making her drop her violin and scream in agony as she passed out

_the shot saved the world_

the shot made her contain her power inside her, the shot made her release her energy on herself and since she closed her eyes in pain, her power attacked her eyes

Vanya woke up and for a long moment she thought she was still asleep 

but then she heard voices all around her, arguing, crying, laughing and she is confused because what, what was happening

she sat up with a gasp, eyes flying open only to choke out a shocked sob as she saw nothing but white

"Vanya" she heard someone ask and she flinches, head turning to look yet she can't see anyone.

" _where-where am i?_ " she asked, voice shaking and she jolts hard when she felt hands make contact with her skin and she screams when she heard hee brother Luther

"you-Vanya" she heard Klaus choke out, voice wet and Vanya breathed heavily. "can- can you see?" 

she can't. she wants to shout because she can't and her whole life is dependent on her sight. to read notes, to play violin, to be a teacher, to go from day to day and now she can't

"no" she whispers, voice soft and flat as she buried her hands in her hair

"can- can you leave me alone" she whispers, vojce shaking and she heard shuffles all around her, her siblings leaving as she requested

it wasn't only after she heard her door close did she break down, sobs coming out of her mouth as she moved her hand near her face and saw nothing but the same white that consumed her back in the theater and she screams, hard and harsh and heartbroken

because she could not believe she lost her sight, lost her way to play the way that she did and she had hoped that she looked at things for too long yet she knows that she never did and she fears that she'll forget how everything looked in a few weeks

and she cried, hidden in her knees as she let her anguish fall with her tears

**Author's Note:**

> its just a vignette again bc i was HURT and busy 
> 
> title from Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
